Protecting a bound book or an article having a similar configuration when packaged for shipping or mailing to a customer has always presented a problem because of the abusive handling to which such package is frequently subjected. Because of the current high purchase price of bound books, the customer will not accept such books if the exterior thereof has been defaced or damaged. Thus, in such a situation the seller must either refund to the customer the purchase price and shipping costs, or replace the damaged book. In either case, the seller incurs a loss and oftentimes a frustrated or dissatisfied customer.
Various shipping containers for books have heretofore been utilized; however, such containers are beset with one or more of the following shortcomings; they a) are of complex, costly construction; b) are difficult and awkward to set up; c) require an inordinate amount of time and manual effort to set up; and d) provide inadequate protection to the accommodate book, particularly at the corners thereof which are most vulnerable in the event the loaded container is dropped or subjected to crushing force during handling.